


Soulmate Beda Kasta

by uritaeyeon



Series: Soulmate!AU Series [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, AnakKosan!Sasuke, F/M, Indonesia!AU, Ino as Naruto's twin, soulmate!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Gue sejujurnya mau ngerasa kasian karena soulmate gue cuman bisa ngerasain Indomie aja, tapi gue hampir tiap minggu ngerasain makanan dengan rasa yang nggak bisa gue deskripsiin, jadi gue rasa itu adil.





	Soulmate Beda Kasta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi.
> 
> Akhir-akhir ini sedang tertarik dengan soulmate!au haha. Jadi banyak bikin.

Gue mengernyitkan dahi.

Ini sebenernya _soulmate_ gue lagi makan apa sih? Kok rasanya aneh-aneh gini ya. Asem nggak, manis dikit, pahit ada, asin iya ... lagi eksperimen kayaknya. Toh dengan gue ngerasain ini, berarti kayaknya dia baru nyobain soalnya gue baru pertama kali juga ngerasainnya.

Tapi enak ya dia, setiap eksperimen, gue yang ngerasain. Karena itu makanan baru pertama kali dicobain, ya rasanya yang kena gue lah. Baru aja beberapa hari lalu dia nyampurin sesuatu ke nasinya. Entah apa itu gue juga nggak mau tau.

Gue nggak mau ngerasain makanan yang entah wujudnya kayak gimana setiap dia makan. Karena, jelas lah bukan dia yang  ngerasain. Tapi kadang-kadang, gue juga ngerasain makanan mahal sih. Kayak sejak gue jadi manusia berusia dua puluh tahun, ada lah sebulan sekali atau bahkan dua minggu sekali gue ngerasain steak. Emang makanan kesukaan dia kayaknya. Belum lagi beberapa kali ini sejak gue ulang tahun beberapa bulan lalu gue ngerasain makanan semacam pizza atau spaghetti.

Ya siapapun manusia di ujung sana, gue mau minta maaf aja sih.

Gue cuman bisa beli Indomie.

Maaf yak selera gue rendah. Biaya kampus tinggi sih. Gue nggak bisa borosin gitu aja. Maaf buat _soulmate_ gue di ujung sana yang terkadang ngerasain selera rendahan dari gue. Maaf aja itu bukan salah gue juga btw.

Tapi sebenernya sih ya, yang rada _concern_ buat gue itu adalah, ‘kan gue tuh doyan banget makan tomat. Mau nasi goreng, mau indomie sekalipun, mau apapun itu selama enak dan memungkinkan, gue suka campurin sama tomat, baik tomat biasa maupun tomat ceri. Kayaknya dia bosen juga kali ya ngerasainnya tomat mulu.

Dan—bentar.

Ini apa?

Cre ... pes?

Ah, iya, ini crepes.

Tapi, gila anjir! Lu makan es krim apa gulanya langsung sih elah manis banget. Aqua mana aqua?

“Napa, Sas?” Naruto yang duduk sambil masih asyik ngerangkum materi di samping gue bertanya. Ngerasa kali gue celingak-celinguk nyari sesuatu.

“Ini anjir, si _soulmate_ gue makan crepes manis banget. Makan gulanya keknya,” jawab gue sambil ngambil aqua-nya Naruto di depan dia.

Setelah gue jawab gitu, bukannya simpati, dia malah ketawa. “Rasain lu, lu nggak doyan manis, ‘kan? Hahaha—bentar. Ini kok bibir gue panas-panas gimana gitu, eh sialan MAKAN APA SIH PEDES AMAT?!”

Aqua di tangan gue direbut balik.

Gue senyum penuh kemenangan.

Rasain noh punya _soulmate_ hobinya makan pedes.

**x.x.x**

Sebenernya, selain steak atau makanan Itali gitu (atau makanan manis—yang ah, plis dari semua rasa di dunia ini, lu sukanya manis?), gue sering banget ngerasain americano. Mungkin dia orang sibuk kali ya (jangan sampai wanita karir juga sih, ntar gue sama tante-tante dong). Ya gue berdoa aja sih semoga dia nggak lebih sering minum dari apa yang gue rasain, karena nggak semua yang dia makan bakal terus gue rasain.

Antara baru pertama kali, doyan, atau sering dimakan yang bakal gue rasain. Dan itu pun nggak setiap kali juga. Ada saat-saat di mana gue juga nggak ngerasain makanan yang baru dia coba pertama kali dan juga sebaliknya. Setidaknya Tuhan baik nggak ngebiarin gue nyobain makanan _absurd_ eksperimennya dia.

Walau kenyataannya gue sering banget tuh nyobain makanan aneh dia?

Kemarin dia makan indomie gitu, tapi ada telurnya dikit, dicampur sambel ABC, terus kek ada tuna kalengan gitu ditambah biji wijen yang entah itu biji wijen atau bukan gue juga bingung. Dan dari semua itu, yang paling gue nggak suka adalah ....

Telurnya setengah matang.

Gue sebagai #TimTelurMatang, ‘kan merasa sungguh tidak seharusnya diri ini merasakan yang bukan seleranya.

Tapi sepertinya memang gue nasibnya aja dapet _soulmate_ yang kayak begini.

**x.x.x**

Besok ada tugas kelompok Statistika, presentasi pula; iya mungkin sebagian dari lu ngerasa aneh tapi iya, matkul ini harus dipresentasikan. Ngerti atau kagak yha gue kagak ngerti. Dan bukannya bantuin gue, Naruto yang punya saudara kembar bernama Ino (suer dia cantik banget, beda jauh sama kakak kembarnya) yang juga sekelompok sama gue malah asyik mainan HP.

“Nar, elah. Bantuin gue napa. Ini bantuin bikin grafik dong. Malah asyik mainan HP. HP orang pula,” protes gue sambil nyodorin materi dia.

“Kalem, Sas. Tanggung nih. Instagram-nya dia rame juga ya. Cantik-cantik semua yang dia _follow_.”

“Kelamaan jones gini sih ya. Oke, gue maklum.”

Pensil yang sedari tadi dimainin Naruto di tangan kirinya dilempar ke kepala gue. “Apa sih anjir kek lu aja kagak.”

Gue berdecak kesal. Tapi berhubung gue kepo, gue pun mendekati dia yang asyik nyender di sofa. “Lu lagi liat apa sih, Nar?”

“Ini, lu tau nggak seleb Instagram xokarin?” Layar HP Ino ditunjukkin ke gue. Gue nggak fokus ke orangnya sih, gue fokus sama ‘ _love_ ’-nya yang nggak berenti-berenti berdatangan. Gila, seleb. “Dia _youtuber,_ kalau gue nanya ke Ino. Suka nge- _vlog_ atau _make up-make up_ gitu deh gue nggak ngerti juga. Terus sering ngomong dua bahasa gitu, keren lah pokoknya. Seneng gue kalau denger orang ngomong bahasa Inggris. Suka kek jadi seksi gitu.”

Gue mendelik. “Lu nggak usah ngomong serasa si Karin ini tetangga sebelah rumah lu deh.”

“Sensi amat?” Naruto mencibir sebelum akhirnya menaikkan volume suara HP tersebut.

Gue masih tetap duduk mepet dia sih. Kepo-kepo ikut nontonin _live-_ nya. “Ngomong-ngomong, dia cantik juga ya,” kata gue nggak sengaja, “apalagi yang rambutnya merah.”

“Oh, Karin? Mayan sih—masih cantikan juga saudara gue,” jawabnya datar, langsung, dan dingin.

“Ya iya deh terserah lu, di mata lu, ‘kan emang Ino yang paling cantik,” gue memutar mata gue bosan. Es krim oreo yang Naruto anggurin di atas meja gue ambil. Niatnya sih gue abisin sekalian nungguin Ino yang pergi ke Indomaret depan komplek tapi nggak pulang-pulang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Gue lagi di suapan ketiga saat telinga gue nggak sengaja mendengar sesuatu,

_“Sak, lo percaya nggak sekarang, nih sekarang, kita lagi makan steak, ‘kan, gue ngerasanya lagi makan es krim oreo coba.”_

_“Hah? Es krim oreo? Mayan kali, Rin. Steak rasa es krim oreo, ‘kan langka.”_ Kemudian disambung dengan suara tertawa masih dari orang yang sama.

Sendok gue tergantung di udara.

Nggak mau GR,

tapi gue kegeeran gimana dong?

Bukan gue, ‘kan, ya? Masa iya gue _soulmate_ -an sama seleb? Walau cuman Instagram seleb ya, yang namanya seleb tetap seleb. Belum lagi gue harus menanggung malu kalau seminggu tiga kali dia harus ngerasain Indomie.

Ah, nggak, nggak usah delusi lah, Sas. Lu segitu ngebetnya pengen nggak jones lagi.

Satu suapan es krim oreo pun masuk ke mulut gue.

_“Eh, sumpah Sak. Ini saus steak-nya malah kerasa oreo coba gimana ceritanya. Percuma banget lah gue bela-belain ke sini pagi-pagi biar nggak ngantri kalau gini ceritanya.”_

NGGAK.

NGGAK USAH GR, SAS.

NGGAK USAH.

NGACA.

Gue buru-buru ninggalin es krim oreo tersebut di atas meja dan lari ke dapur Naruto. Kalau gue nggak salah inget, tadi di kulkas ada cokelat batangan, ‘kan?

Gue mau ngecek.

Gue ambil cokelat batangan tersebut, gue cari bubuk bon cabe, gue campurin dua hal itu ke dalam sambel terasi ABC di atas meja makan.

Gue yakin gue satu-satunya orang di negara ini yang makan cokelat dicampur bon cabe sama sambel terasi. Jadi gue yakin, kalau dia ngerasain ini, gue nggak akan salah lagi, dia pasti—

_“ASTAGA. SUMPAH LU NONTON LIVE GUE, ‘KAN? IYA, ‘KAN? LU GILA YA? NGAPAIN MAKAN COKELAT DICAMPUR SAMBEL HAH? INI APA LAGI? BON CABE? LU, AH—SUMPAH GUE BOLEH NGOMONG KASAR NGGAK SIH?! OH IYA. LU JUGA NGAPAIN MAKAN TOMAT TIAP HARI HAH?!”_

Gue keselek cokelat.

* * *

 

**The End**


End file.
